Welcome to My Life
by WriterAtHeart14
Summary: Vanessa could always be seen on the beach reading or in the store with one of her siblings. But she always turned guys down. That is until she met Zac.  Soon Zac finds out that things aren't always what they seem with Vanessa.
1. Welcome to My Life

**A/N-EVERYTHING GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS! Hey guys! Like I said, I'm going to write one chapter and if it gets a few reviews I'll continue but otherwise I'll just change it around and it'll be a oneshot. **

Vanessa's POV

I was on the beach reading a book I just got when someone sat down beside me. I didn't even look up. "What are you reading?" A voice said. I looked up but didn't make eye contact.

"What does it look like? A book." I said and then looked back down at my book. "I knew you were reading a book but what's the book called?" He asked. "None of your business." I said not

looking up. "I've never heard of that book."

Oh great, a boy with a sense of humor. I looked at him. "Do you mind? Or am I going to have to go home and read?"

"What's so bad about reading at home?"

"If you ever actually go into my house, you'll know why I'm here." He just looked at me.

"Ok…that's it. I'm going home." I said picking up all my stuff.

I was walking back up the hill of the beach to get to my house when he called out, "I never got your name!"

I stopped and sighed. I turned around and put a annoyed smiled on my face. "It's Vanessa."

"Vanessa…I like that name."

"Whatever." I said starting back up the hill. You're probably wondering why I'm giving the boy attitude. It's because every boy in Florida thinks they can just walk up, me their name, and

expect me to fall in love with them. I shake my head to myself as I reach my house. I open the door and it makes it squeaking noise as it shuts behind me. "Nessa!" My little sisters yell

running up to me. Yep, I have 3 little sisters. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Kay kay won't share her toys!" My little sister Jessica (but everyone calls her Jess) said. "Do you share your toys with her, Jess?" I asked walking into the kitchen to put my stuff down.

"Well…no." Jess said quietly. "See!" My other little sister Katie (but everyone in the family calls her kay kay) said. "Katie, don't." I said sternly. "I was trying to find a good solution." My other

little sister Sara said. I smiled at Sara. She always tries to make everything right. "Hey, Van." My older brother Alex said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey." I know what you're thinking: That's 5 already! Well get ready for more. "Ally! Izzy! Vans home!" Alex yells upstairs. Then I heard pounding down the stairs. My sisters Alison and

Isadora come rushing up to me. Yeah, I know. Weird name, Isadora. Don't ask me. She prefers to be called Izzy anyway. "Oh my God! Nessie, you will not believe it! Brian finally asked me

out!" Ally shouted grabbing my hands. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" I shouted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who's this Brian, dude asking out my baby sister?" Alex interrupted. That's Alex.

Always looking out for all of us. "It's fine, Alex, seriously." Izzy said. I laughed and asked, "Where's Matt and Jase?" Matthew and Jason are my two other brothers. In other words, there's 9

siblings in all. Yeah, I know, my parents are crazy. "No idea." Alex said. So there's Alex he's the oldest and he and Ally (Alison) are fraternal twins and obviously the 2 oldest but, he's oldest

by like 2 minutes so, he looks out for all of us. They are both 16. Then there's Matt (Matthew) right after Ally who is 15 and always hangs out with Jason. Isadora (Izzy) who's also 15 but is

like a month younger then Matt. Then there's me. I'm 14 and right in the middle basically. I think I'm the best behaved child but, we'll get to that later. Next comes Jason who is 13 and

always hangs out with Matt and thinks he's super smart, which he sorta is but…whatever. Then there's the final youngest of the family, Katie (Kay kay), Jessica (Jess), and Sara. Behind

Jason, Katie is only 10 and thinks everything that's hers stays her's. Sara who's 9 thinks the whole world should be green and recycled. She's the calmest one of the youngest 3. I think

she's going to make a big change when she grows up. Then last but not least, Jessica who right now is in that girly, pink stage. She's 8. We're all basically 1 year apart except for where the

3 little ones start. Katie's 3 years younger then Jason but then her, Sara, and Jess are only 1 year apart. That makes nine! You may think it's crazy but we've all got groups of 3. Me, Izzy,

and Ally are together most of the time. Alex, Matt, and Jason hang out a lot too except Alex sometimes doesn't. Katie, Sara, and Jess are ALWAYS together. No exceptions. But of course we

talk to each other like normal families do. "Nessa, will you come play with us?"Jess whined.

"Maybe later, Jess. I'm going to go talk to Izzy and Ally."

"We're holding you to that!" Katie said and grabbed Sara's hand, who grabbed Jess's hand and they all walk out. I laughed and turned to Ally. "So give me all the details!" I said as we all

walk upstairs to our room. Yeah, the 3 of us share a room. But don't you dare get me started!

**A/N-So what do you guys think? Stay or go? It was a very fun chapter to write! I've always wanted another sibling besides my older brother…. Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	2. Kidnapped

**A/N-EVERYTHING GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS! Hey guys! I'm glad you like the story so far so I'm going to keep writing! And I also decided that the main POV will be Vanessa's but sometimes it'll be someone else's.**

I was upstairs with Izzy and Ally when I heard someone from the kitchen yell, "Kids! I'm home! Where are you?" I jumped off my bed and ran downstairs. I guess Katie, Jess, and Sara beat

me though. "Mommy!" They said together. "Hey, girls." My mom said bending down to hug them.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, sweetie. Where's everyone else?"

"Izzy and Ally are upstairs and Jason, Matt, and Alex should be upstairs too."

"Ok, well, I'm going to start making dinner. So….girls go on and play mommy needs to start dinner." My mom said standing back up.

Your probably wondering where my dad is and why I haven't mentioned him. It's because, we don't have a dad. He left us a couple years after I was born so there were only four of us then.

My mom still loves him but I don't. In fact, I hate him. I can't stand the fact that he just packed up and left my mom. My mom barely talks about him though and the little ones don't even

know him.

Just then Izzy walked in, "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie….hey, Nessa would you mind helping me start dinner?"

"Actually, mom, I was planning on going to the beach and read this new book I got. Plus, I've been babysitting Kay kay, Sara, and Jess all day."

"Oh, well that's fine but, tomorrow you have to help."

"I'll help you mom." Izzy offered.

"Thanks sweetie."

"I'll help clean up tonight mom, instead." I spoke up.

"Ok, that's fine too. Have fun reading."

"Thanks I will," I pulled Izzy aside. "Thanks." I whispered.

"No prob." She whispered back.

I was just about to reach the bottom of the hill and walk onto the sand when a figure walked up beside me. "Hey Vanessa."

Oh, great. Him again. I just kept walking. "Where are you going?"

I sighed and stopped. "Do you really have to like, stalk me?"

"Well….you seem like a nice girl. I'd really like to get to know you."

"Look, you seem like a really nice guy but, I'm just not interested. Ok? So you can just run back to your friends and say you lost the bet." I said annoyed.

"Bet? What bet? I just wanted to-"

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm not interested. So please, just leave me alone." I said walking off.

"Well, by the way, my name's Zac."

"Whatever." I said not looking back. Yeah, I know, why the attitude? It's because like I said before, I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I don't want a boyfriend and no, I don't have a boyfriend.

I decided then to just walk along the beach. I wish Zac would just leave me alone! Before I could do anything else two guys stepped in front of me.

"Hey." The one on the left said.

"Excuse me, I was walking." I said trying to push past them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said you could leave?" The other one said.

"I did. Now, move."

"No one talks to us like that!" The one on the left said. They both grabbed my arms and started pulling me uphill to their van. I kicked my legs. "LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"HELP!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Quiet!" One of the yelled at me and put a gag in my mouth.

"HEY!" A voice yelled from behind us. One of them nodded at the other and grabbed both of my arms held them behind my back, and dragged me towards the van.

"HEY LET HER GO!" A voice yelled again. I looked back with tears in my eyes. Things were blurry but I could still make out the face.

It was Zac.

**What do you guys think? I wanted something to bring them closer and you know….I came up with this! Leave a review! **

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	3. Girlfriend

**A/N-EVERYTHING GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

**Hey guys! I was really excited actually about writing this chapter so here it is early!**

_I looked back with tears in my eyes. Things were blurry but I could still make out the face._

_It was Zac._

I tried to scream through the gag. More tears streamed down my face as I got farther and farther away from Zac. Its not that I missed him its just, he's my only hope. I saw him and the guy

yelling at each other and the guy tried to punch Zac. But he ducked. And Zac threw a punch and the guy fell. Zac looked to me and I shot him a terrified look. The guy dragging me jerked me

so I looked ahead. I heard footsteps behind me and the guy stopped and turned around. He held me in front of him. He wrapped his arm around my neck. "Any closer, and she gets it."

I started to sob.

Zac stopped dead.

"Is this your girlfriend? Huh?" The guy asked.

I tried to scream again through the gag. No luck.

"Yes. She is my girlfriend. Please, let her go." Zac said calmly.

The guy just stood there.

I was losing air. My vision was going even blurrier, if that's even possible.

From what I could make out Zac whacked the guy over the head with who knows what, and kicked him.

I dropped to the ground, gasping for air and coughing.

Zac rushed over. "Are you ok?"

I just continued coughing.

"Shhh…its ok, its ok."

"Why….can't….I…breathe…?" I said between coughs.

"Do you have asthma?" Zac asked.

I shook my head, gasping for air and coughing. I started crying. This made it worse.

"Help….me…." I tried to say.

"Take deep breaths, Vanessa. Try to calm down." He said soothingly.

I did as I was told until my breathing became normal. But then I continued crying.

"Shhh….come here, Vanessa." Zac said pulling me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and clung to him for dear life.

I can't believe I was so mean to him before.

"I was so scared." I said with tears still cascading down my face.

"To tell you the truth so was I." Zac said as I pulled back from the hug.

"Why did you call me your girlfriend?" I asked suddenly.

"It just makes it all the more reason I'm there. I can't say 'I'm this person she just met now give her to me.'"

I giggled. "Yeah I guess."

We stopped talking.

"Thanks. I think I need to get going." I said getting up brushing off sand and wiping tears away.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Zac asked standing up too.

"No thanks."

"But it's not very safe anymore."

"I'm 14. I think I'll be ok."

"Vanessa," Zac started

I turned to look at him.

Zac hesitated before he said, "Never mind. I'll see you later."

"Zac," I said stopping him from walking away. He turned around. "Thanks."

A slight smile appeared on his face and he nodded and walked away.

When I walked up the hill and got to my back door I opened the old screen door and it made it's squeaking noise as it closed behind me. I stopped. Everyone was sitting at the dining room

table and they all looked at me. There was one chair empty. Between Izzy and Ally. My mom looked at me with worried eyes. Was I gone longer then expected? My mom got up. "Nessa, I'd

like to talk to you in the kitchen please." Without a chance to respond she pulled me into the kitchen and shut the door.

"Where in the world have you been? I thought you'd be back much sooner!"

"Mom, I'm sorry! I got sidetracked."

"Then why are you covered in sand and you look like you've been crying."

"Sad book."

"Fine. It slides for now, but Nessa, next time, please, check the time. Don't take to long ok? We were all worried."

"Ok, mom. I promise."

Even though you couldn't hear anything, I know that all my brothers and sisters scrambled back to their seats from listening at the door. When we walked back into the dining room it was

dead silent. My mom and I took our seats at the table and everyone continued eating. But it was still silent. "Where were you Vans?" Alex asked. I looked at my mom. She didn't look at me.

"At the beach, where else?"

"You took forever to get here." Izzy added in.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked."

"You don't usually do that." Matt said joining the conversation.

"I know. My bad."

"But why were you so late?" Jason asked.

"I told you, I got sidetracked reading."

"How come it's never happened before?" Ally asked.

"Ok that's it! You guys always wonder why I'm gone? Its to have some peace sometimes. You guys are always butting into my life! I love you all, honestly! But if all you're going to do it but

into my life, then forget it!" I shouted standing up.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked.

"Out. I promise, I'll be back soon and my phone's on loud. Happy?" I said annoyed and walked out of my house, the screen door squeaking behind me. I plopped down on the sand halfway

down the hill and stared at the ocean. "Is that you Vanessa?" Zac called. I sighed. Does this dude stalk me? "Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here?" Zac asked sitting down.

"Trying to think. My dumb family has to butt into my business."

"Oh, well, I have a younger brother."

"Yeah, well I have 8 other brothers or sisters butting into my life so I guess, I win that one."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Thanks for being there for me, earlier. I probably wouldn't be here right now otherwise."

"No prob."

"You know, I don't mean to sound rude but, do you stalk me?"

Zac laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm just here a lot."

I wasn't very convinced. "Okay, well still thanks."

"Wait, you have 8 other siblings?" Zac asked looking at me.

"Yep, Alex, Ally, Matthew, Izzy, me, Jason, Katie, Sara, and Jessica."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know, my mom's crazy."

"No, I've always wanted siblings."

"Trust me, once you've got 'em, you don't want 'em sometimes."

Zac laughed again. "I'm sure."

I stared out at the sunset. "What about your dad?" Zac asked suddenly.

I stopped. "You know what? I gotta go. It's getting kinda late…." I said standing up brushing sand off me, trying to avoid the subject.

"I'll walk you home."

"No, that's ok." I said trying to walk away.

"Really, it's no problem."

"No, really. It's fine." I said walking away.

"Vanessa,"

I turned around.

"Please, just let me walk you home. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and I could've prevented it."

I sighed. He wasn't making this easy. "My house isn't even halfway up this hill. I think I can make it without being kidnapped."

"Please, Vanessa."

"You can just watch me. My house is just up this hill. Ok?"

He just nodded as I turned to walk away.

Now he was getting on my nerves again.

Once I got back I walked upstairs to my room and flopped face down on the bed. There was a light knock on the door. "Mom, Alex, Matt, Jason, Izzy, Ally, Sara, Jess, or Katie go away!"

The knock came again. "Please, let me in Ness." Izzy said.

"Go away!"

She opened the door. "Sorry, it's my room too."

I just ignored her.

"Look, I don't know what happened at the beach. I do understand that your kinda mad at us. But, would you please tell me why your so upset?"

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt. Just leave me alone."

"Would you at least come down and eat? Mom's worried you'll starve yourself."

"I'm not hungry."

"Try to? Please?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Ness, did something happen today?"

"No."

"Well then why are you mad?"

I didn't answer her.

"Ness?"

I still didn't answer.

She sighed and got up. "Ok, fine. But when your ready to talk, I'm ready to listen." And she walked out.

**What do you guys think? Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	4. Getting Closer

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys are still all liking the story! I'm going to apologize ahead of time, incase I upload late because, we're starting to get more and more projects in school but, I'll be uploading as much as I can! Thanks!**

I sat up on my bed and sighed. I've been doing that a lot lately. I thought back to when Zac asked me about my dad. What was I supposed to tell him? And what if my family finds out about

me almost being kidnapped? I'll be confined to the house because my mom will worry that I'll be kidnapped again. I took a deep breath and got off the bed and walked downstairs. Katie,

Sara, and Jess were playing in the living room, Jason and Matt were in the basement playing video games, Alex was upstairs studying, Izzy and Ally were sitting at the counter in the kitchen

whispering, and my mom….was no where in sight. I walked into the kitchen. Ally and Izzy stopped and stared at me. I stared back. "Do you guys hate me?"

"No way, Ness. We're worried about you. Everyone is." Ally said.

"Yeah, I mean, your family. We could never hate you." Izzy added.

"Where's mom?"

Izzy and Ally looked at each other. "Vanessa," Izzy started.

I tensed up. No one ever called me by my full name unless they were being dead serious.

"Mom, is on a very much needed…." She looked to Ally for help.

"Break. She's coming back though of course." Ally finished.

"Why?"

"She….didn't say." Izzy said.

"She's worried about you." Ally said.

"I know."

"Ok….look, we know something happened today, and we're not going to drop the subject until you tell us what." Ally said.

"So spill." Izzy added in.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We know for a fact, that….a certain blue eyed boy was involved in your day today." Izzy said.

"What?" I asked pretending to be confused. How did they know?

"Quit acting dumb. Why were you with that guy at the beach?" Ally said putting her hands on her hips.

"A, what are you talking about? I was alone at the beach." A was my nickname for Ally.

"You know what I'm talking about, V." And V was her nickname for me.

"Ness, you know that we won't tell anyone. What happened today?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing happened, ok? I was just at the beach like usual!" I shouted annoyed.

"But you were with that guy…." Ally tried.

I interrupted her. "I wasn't. And even if I was, how do you know that? You two were here….weren't you?"

"Well…._I_ wasn't…." Ally said slowly.

"What?" I said my eyes widening.

"Me and Iz wanted to know what you were up to…so since she was helping with dinner, I went to follow you."

"So you followed me? You…you stalked me? When I wanted to be alone?"

"Well, we're not the only liars here. I know you weren't reading like you said." Ally defended.

"Yeah, but you followed me? Why the heck would you do that? What you don't trust me?"

"We do." Izzy said.

"Then why did Alison follow me?" I asked turning on Izzy.

This time Ally's eyes widened. I never called her Alison. Not unless _I _was dead serious.

"You've been acting weird today." Ally spoke up.

"No, I haven't. You guys have. You've been all in my business. You keep trying to find out what's wrong when there's nothing wrong!" I shouted.

"Nessa, we…." Izzy tried but interrupted her.

"No, just forget it. Ok? Leave me alone." And I walked out of the room.

As I was on my way upstairs Alex stopped me. "Van, what was all that about?"

"Nothing, Alex. It's nothing." I said trying to walk past.

"No, obviously, it's something. You don't usually yell at Izzy and Ally over nothing." He said sternly grabbing my wrist.

"Alex, it's none of your business."

"Vans, you're my sister. My baby sister, it's partly my business."

"Ok, well here's your part: Your twin sister followed me to the beach!" I shouted and pulled away from his grasp and ran to my room and slammed the door.

I paced around my room. Why the heck did Alison follow me? Why are they so into my business?

I grabbed my phone and ran out the door. I ran down the stairs, passed a confused Alex, Ally, and Izzy and walked out the back door. I started running. I don't know where I was running,

just somewhere. I looked back to see if anyone was following me but luckily they weren't. And I bumped right into…Zac. "Hey, Vanessa. What's up?"

"I don't have time, Zac." I said passing him.

"What's wrong?"

I turned to face him with tears in my eyes. "My sister followed me here! She saw you with me! She thinks I'm hiding something! They all do. They think I'm a liar. What am I gonna do?" I

said.

He pulled me into a hug. "Aw, come here, Vanessa. I'm so sorry."

"My own family thinks I'm a liar." I cried into his chest.

"It's ok, it's ok." He said softly.

I just cried. And Zac held me.

I don't know…maybe Zac isn't so bad…

**A/N-What do you guys think? Leave a review! **

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	5. Mom's Going On A Break You Liar

**A/N-EVERYTHING GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

**Hey guys! I'm glad your liking the story so far! Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I used to but like I said school has basically taken over my life…which sucks but anyway, here's the next chapter!**

I looked up at Zac. He looked down at me.

"You ok?"

I nodded. "Thanks." I said still sniffling.

"My pleasure." He said smiling.

I smiled. "I'm sorry for throwing all this on you…but I needed to talk to someone and my family really isn't the answer right now."

"It's ok. I don't mind at all."

"Thanks."

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk?"

I looked up towards the house. No movement. I looked behind us. No one. "Sure." I said smiling.

"So tell me about your family."

I sighed and shook my head. "Alex is oldest. He always looks out for us all, especially the girls. Then there's Alison, but everyone calls her Ally. She and Alex are fraternal twins but Alex is

older by like 2 minutes. They're 16. Matthew, is 15 but everyone calls him Matt except for my mom when she's really, really mad. Isadora is 15 too but like a month younger then Matt. She

doesn't hate her name but if you call her Isadora she glares at you the whole day. She prefers to be called Izzy. Next comes me. You already know me, I'm 14 and in the middle basically. At

least I always feel like it. Jason is 13 and he always hangs out with Matt their like best friends. Skip three years, and there's Katie she's ten and she likes all her toys to herself. I honestly

think she gets that from Ally but whatever. Sara's 9 and _loves_ to recycle. She begs my mom to buy her recycled clothes and stuff like that. Obviously, her favorite color is green. Jessica's the

baby and is 8. She's in that girly, pink, stage. But if you ask me, she's going to stick to that and she gets that from Isadora."

"Wow." was all that Zac said when I finished.

"I know, traveling is crazy but we make it. But most of the time people come to our house." I said smiling.

Zac laughed. "You must be exhausted after Christmas."

"Most definitely."

"I don't come from a big family like that. Sometimes I wish I do though. It's kinda boring with my little brother."

"I'll trade you any day." I said smiling.

"I'm sure."

Before I could say anything my phone started ringing. "I'm sorry." I said before picking it up. Zac just smiled at me as we stopped walking.

_Vanessa/_**Ally/Izzy**

_Hello?_

**Vanessa Anne! Where are you?**

_Having fun, why? _

**Alex is worried about you! **

_What else is new? _

Izzy came on. **He was so mad, Nessa.**

_Like I said what else is new?_

Ally came back. **I think you should come home. **

_What so I can get lectured by my older brother? No thanks, I'll pass._

**Vanessa, we're not asking you. We're telling you.**

_Now you sound like mom! Forget it!_

I hung up. "Sorry, it's my sisters."

"What's going on?"

"They want me to come home."

"Maybe you should."

"All that's gonna happen is the minute I step through the back door, Alex is going to grab me and trap me in the kitchen while he lectures me about…being responsible and…how I need to

start talking…it's stupid honestly."

"Ok then…"

"Yeah, I know not your way of thinking of fun. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with me and my family problems…"

"No, like I said, I don't really mind. I like talking to you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Zac."

I looked at the time on my phone. Oh, great. I'm going to be late for dinner. "I'm so sorry, Zac. It looks like I actually have to go home. I'm going to be late for dinner."

"It's ok, honestly….I'll see you later?"

"Yeah…oh here's my number." I said handing him a piece of paper. "I've been meaning to give it to you." I said as I turned around and headed up the hill.

"Vanessa," He shouted after me.

I turned around.

"Thanks."

I smiled. "Your welcome."

And I kept smiling as I walked up the hill, no matter what was waiting for me in that house, nothing could ruin this.

**A/N-What do you guys think? I hope you like it! What does Alex have to say to Vanessa? What about Zanessa?** **Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	6. Alex Gets Involved

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! I'm once again writing a new story but this time it's based on Princess Protection Program and the summary is in my profile so please read! **

I trudged up the hill thinking about me and Zac. I couldn't stop smiling. I got to my back door and it opened and closed with it's famous creak. I slowly walked into the house. It was pitch

black. I was about to head for the stairs when strong hands grabbed my wrists and pulled me into the kitchen. "Hey! Back off!" I shouted trying to get the person to let go. A hand went

over my mouth and the lights flipped on. Alex was holding my wrists, while Ally's hand was over my mouth. Izzy was the one who turned on the lights. "I'm going to take my hand away and

don't say a word." Ally said slowly.

I rolled my eyes and she took her hand away.

"What the heck are you guys trying to do? Murder me?"

Alex shook his head. "You're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on with you."

"Oh no, not you too." I groaned.

"Nessa, we're not kidding. You need to tell us what's up." Izzy said.

"Don't call me that. Only my sisters can call me that."

"We are your sisters. What did you hit your head?" Ally asked.

"Oh, no. You two aren't my sisters, because my sisters would trust me and just give me my space."

"Doesn't matter right now. You need to tell us what's going on." Alex spoke up.

"It's none of your business, Alexander."

Alex looked shocked.

"What's up with you?" Izzy said.

"Tell Alexander to let me go."

"No." Ally said folding her arms across her chest.

"Now."

"Let her go, Alex." Izzy said stepping forward.

"What, why?" Alex asked confused.

"Maybe she'll talk." Izzy answered.

Alex shook his head but let me go.

"Now, leave me alone. Ok? It's my business. Maybe, _Isadora_ is the smartest one here." I said walking out of the kitchen. Even though I didn't look back I knew that Izzy was glaring at me,

Alex was probably furious, and Ally probably just stood there confused.

I sat down on the bottom step of the stairs, I wanted to hear what they were gonna talk about.

"What are we gonna do?" Ally asked.

"I don't know." Alex said. He sounded frustrated.

"Why'd you tell Alex to let her go? We had her!" Ally shouted at Izzy.

"I'm sorry. But it looked like we were going to kidnap her!" Izzy shouted back.

"You guys! This isn't worth fighting over. We need to focus on Van. She's not acting normal." Alex said getting between them.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Yeah, Alex is right." Izzy said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? _She's _obviously not going to tell us." Ally said.

"She must've told someone." Izzy said.

"Hey, what about that guy I saw her with?" Ally said.

My eyes widened.

"She might've told him." Izzy said shrugging.

"But what's his name?" Alex asked.

"We don't know, that's the problem." Izzy said.

"Well, what does he look like?" Alex asked folding his arms over his chest.

Alex and Izzy looked to Ally. She just shrugged her shoulders.

Alex and Izzy let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry I don't have super vision!" Ally said defending herself.

"Did you guys see her anywhere with him besides the beach?"

"No. They like live at the beach. I didn't even see them there today." Izzy said.

"Same here." Ally shrugged.

"I don't know what to do." Alex said.

"We've tried asking her. And she's definitely not going to tell mom." Izzy said.

"Yeah, let's leave mom out of this." Alex said.

They all just looked at each other for awhile. I thought about going upstairs, when Alex said, "If you guys see her with that guy, try to get a good look at him. Ok? We need everything we

can get."

Ally and Izzy both nodded.

I decided to walk to the beach again. I needed to talk to Zac before they did. But I bet they'd follow me again. Maybe if I go out the front door…. I stared at our front door just steps away

from me. Should I go? Or will they notice? I looked back at my older siblings. They were still talking. I made sure I had my cell phone in my pocket and stood up from the step slowly. I tip-

toed across the floor as quietly as possible. I reached for the handle of the door and pulled the little lever down, pulled the door open, quietly closed it behind me, and ran to the beach. I

ran straight to the hidden part of the beach that only I, out of my family knew about. It was where me and Zac had agreed to meet. He had to be here somewhere, he always was. I turned

and looked the opposite way from my house when hand clamped on my shoulder. I screamed. "What the heck?"

"Oh, sorry…I saw you running and I wanted to make sure you were ok." Zac said.

I sighed in relief. "You scared me! I thought you were those two guys again."

"Nope, just me. What's up?"

"Listen, my 2 older sisters and my older brother are going to be like, stalking us. So whenever we meet from now on, we have to meet here. Ok? And if they come up to you, don't tell them

anything. Say you don't even know me, ok? My life is none of their business right now."

Zac nodded. "Ok but….why am I hiding that?"

"Like I said, it's none of their business what goes on in my love life." I said looking up the hill, towards my house to see if anyone was coming. Uh oh, they sent Alex!

"I…uh, gotta go! Bye, Zac thanks so much." I said. Then I did something before thinking….

I kissed him.

Before running off to my house.

**A/N-Uh oh…what's Alex there for? And what will Zac say next time he sees Vanessa? Leave a review and check back! What do you guys think will happen?**

**~WriterAtHeart14~ **


	7. Leave Me Alone

**A/N-Hey everyone! I'm glad you like my story! I just wanted to let you guys know that I am on fiction press there's a link to my fiction press profile on my FanFiction profile…haha but anyway, I have 2 stories on there and I just posted one and I want your guys' opinion. Thanks!**

_"Like I said, it's none of their business what goes on in my love life." I said looking up the hill, towards my house to see if anyone was coming. Uh oh, they sent Alex!_

_"I…uh, gotta go! Bye, Zac thanks so much." I said. Then I did something before thinking…._

_I kissed him._

_Before running off to my house._

At first I thought I should try to dodge Alex. So, I tried to run past him but, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Let me go!" I shouted trying to get my hand free.

"Vans, calm down." He said.

"No! Let me go!"

"Quiet down." Alex whispered.

"Let me go and I will."

"No you're going to run away."

"Let me go!" I shouted.

He pulled me so I was looking directly at him. "Vanessa Anne Hudgens, calm down right now."

"I'll go with you, just let me go." I said still looking at him.

"No, your coming with me. And who was that guy?"

I looked behind us and Zac was still there but he looked like he was doing something.

"No one. I just met him."

"Is that the guy that Izzy and Ally were talking about?"

"No! Just take me home." I said starting to tug on his wrist.

"Vanessa Anne, I'm really disappointed in you."

"Who are you, dad?"

"No, but I really am disappointed. You're keeping secrets from everybody! What the heck is with that?"

"You guys don't need to know everything that I do and I already told you I just got sidetracked at the beach."

"You used to tell us everything." Alex said looking at me.

"Yeah well, I'm growing up. I'm not gonna run to my big brother for everything. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You're only 14."

"Yeah, but I can make my own choices! I'm basically a teenager. I _can't_ run to my big brother anymore."

"Why not?"

"I realize that your just trying to help, but butting into my life isn't the answer." I said stopping.

"Why won't you just tell someone? Something obviously happened at the beach the other day."

"Because nothing happened!"

"Vans…"

"No, leave me alone." I said pulling away from his grasp and running up the hill.

"Vanessa!" I heard him yell after me. But I kept running. I knew that Zac was watching and I knew that next time I would have to really talk but I didn't worry about that now. I burst into

the house and Ally and Izzy were standing there.

"Really? You sink that low to send Alexander to get me? What am I, four? I thought you were different." I yelled at them before running upstairs not to my room but to the bathroom. I

slammed the door and slid down to the floor. My phone vibrated in my pocket:

_To Vanessa_

_Hey r u ok?_

_From: Unknown_

Even though it said unknown I knew it was Zac. I texted back:

_To Zac_

_Wat do u call_

_Ok?_

_From Vanessa_

I was actually I was able to talk to him instead of running to the beach all the time. My phone vibrated:

_To Vanessa_

_Not crying or _

_Hiding in the bathroom?_

_From Zac_

I replied:

_To Zac_

_I'm not ok…_

_From Vanessa_

Someone lightly knocked on the door. "Vanessa? Are you alright?"

It was Mom. I put on my best voice so I didn't sound like I was crying. "Yeah mom. I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

And I heard her footsteps go back downstairs.

_To Vanessa_

_Wats wrong?_

_From Zac_

I sighed and said:

_To Zac_

_My family is _

_Getting on my last nerve_

_From Vanessa_

Now his texts were returning in seconds:

_To Vanessa_

_Do u wnt 2 meet_

_the beach?_

_From Zac_

I quickly replied:

_To Zac_

_After dinner sure _

_& y?_

_From Vanessa_

A minute later he said:

_To Vanessa _

_I wnt 2 make sure_

_Ur ok_

_From Zac_

"Everyone! Dinner!" My mom shouted. I texted back:

_To Zac _

_Thx I gtg…_

_Dinner c u soon_

_From Vanessa_

I got up from the floor to wash my hands and walked downstairs. When I got to the dining room everyone went quiet.

"Nessa!" Katie, Jess, and Sara shouted.

I let a small smile appear on my face. "Hey guys."

I walked to sit down at my seat. "Hello, sweetie." My mom said smiling.

I could tell though, that it was forced.

"Why's it so quiet?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

I looked at Ally and Izzy. They didn't make eye contact.

"It is quiet isn't it?" My mom said.

"Can I go to the beach after dinner mom?"

That made Alex, Ally, and Izzy look up.

"Sure. Of course, honey."

"Thanks mom. Dinner was great." I said getting up from the table.

"Your welcome. Have fun at the beach."

"No problem and I will. I've got my cell phone!" I said hugging her and walking out the door.

What a day…..

**A/N-Did you guys like it? It was a little longer then usual but the longer the story the more detail! Anyway, Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	8. Finally Together

**A/N-Hey guys! Again, please check out my other story on Fiction Press! I really need some input on whether or not I should continue! Thanks!**

_"Can I go to the beach after dinner mom?"_

_That made Alex, Ally, and Izzy look up._

_"Sure. Of course, honey."_

_"Thanks mom. Dinner was great." I said getting up from the table._

_"Your welcome. Have fun at the beach."_

_"No problem and I will. I've got my cell phone!" I said hugging her and walking out the door._

_What a day….._

As I walked straight to our secret meeting spot, Zac was already there sitting down on the sand watching the sunset.

"Hey." I said as I sat down next to him.

He looked up. "Are you ok?"

"Not really. My brother is just…." I looked for the right word to say.

"Completely butting into your life and even though you tell him your fine, he continues like he wants to bother you?" Zac finished.

"Exactly. None of them are talking to me. Only Sara, Katie, and Jessica."

"You know, if keeping me a secret is ruining your relationship with your family, you don't have to keep me a secret."

"But you're the only person or thing I have to myself. You're not shared, you're not Ally's, Izzy's, or one of Alex's friends. You're my friend."

"Hostile much?" Zac asked smiling.

I smiled and shook my head. "But it's true."

"By the way….I want to talk to you about something…" Zac said slowly.

"What is it?" I asked looking at him.

"Well….last time I saw you….you kissed me and I don't really know what to say about it…."

Oh, crap. I forgot about that. "Yeah…well, I'm sorry, if you like, have a girlfriend or something. It just was kinda like a habit or something….Sorry."

"No, no. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Are you mad?"

"No way! Vanessa, you're impossible to be mad at."

"Ok….so what does that mean?"

"Vanessa….will you be my girlfriend?"

At first I was shocked. Maybe I didn't hear him right? No, he asked me to be his girlfriend! Well, I like him right? I don't know….I just met him….it seems kinda sudden…Vanessa! Get a hold o

f yourself! You've got a cute boy who just asked you out waiting for an answer!

"Yes….I would love to be you're girlfriend." I said.

Zac smiled at me.

I smiled. "Maybe….you wouldn't mind meeting my family? Not now of course, I'm still kinda mad at them. But sometime in the future."

"Most definitely."

"Did you tell them about the kidnapping yet?" Zac asked looking at me.

My smile dimmed. "Well….uh…no."

"When are you gonna tell them? You need to tell them soon."

"If I tell them, I'll be confined to the house! I'll never be able to go out on my own ever again! This beach is like my pride and joy, Zac."

"I know, I know. But they do just care about you."

"Yeah, by suffocating me." I mumbled under my breath.

"Vanessa…"

"Zac, it's true!"

"Vanessa, I believe you but, you need to at least tell your mom. Please? For me?"

"I don't know…."

"Think about. Ok? Please?"

"Fine." I said sighing in defeat.

"Thank you." Zac said smiling at me.

"Don't play innocent." I said partially smiling.

He wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"For what?"

"Understanding, being there, and letting me throw all this on you."

"You know, you don't have to say thank you. But your welcome."

I smiled at him. "Well…I better go and be miserable at home." I said standing up.

Zac laughed and said, "You know your not miserable."

"Yes, I am. But I'll meet you here tomorrow morning?"

"Absolutely."

And so I ran off to my house….

Oh, and did I mention, we kissed goodbye?

**A/N-So what do you guys think? I was on writer's block for like 2 days in the middle of the chapter so it took me awhile to get that out. Anyway, Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	9. Friend and Family Fun

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in awhile but, I've been on writer's block with my other story and I needed to finish that one so…now that I did, here I am with the next chapter for this story…**

_Zac laughed and said, "You know your not miserable."_

_"Yes, I am. But I'll meet you here tomorrow morning?"_

_"Absolutely."_

_And so I ran off to my house…._

_Oh, and did I mention, we kissed goodbye?_

When I got back to my house things were louder but still no one was talking to me. Well, Alex, Izzy, and Ally were cautious about what they said. They barely spoke to me. The only reason

why we really saw each other was because Ally, Izzy and I share a room.

"Nessa, could you finish up the dishes for me? I promised Kay kay, Jess and Sara I would take them out for some ice cream."

"Sure mom. It's no problem."

"Thanks. Have fun." She said smiling.

"You too." I called over my shoulder.

This were….different with my mom since I got kidnapped. No, she didn't know but it kinda felt like she did. She treated me differently then she usually did. It felt like everything she said was

forced, and I was trying to get over that. Having Zac in my life was nice though. I know I promised myself I wouldn't ever get a boyfriend but, Zac is different. He's not like all the other boys

here.

I finished up the dishes and walked to the basement to see what Jason and Matt were doing. I had nothing else to do, and I knew if I went upstairs I would be interrogated with questions

or even glares from Alex, Ally, or Izzy.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said as I sat on the arm rest of our old couch in the basement.

"I could ask you the same thing." Matt said not looking away from the video game.

"Yeah Ness what the heck is up with your personality lately?" Jason asked not looking away from the video game either.

I groaned. "Did Alex talk to you guys too?"

"Well, yeah but it's not that hard to notice. I'm surprised Jess didn't notice." Matt said.

"Maybe Jess, can respect privacy and space!" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Look, we all want what's best for you…" Matt started.

"No, no, no. Don't give me that 'you-know-you-can-come-to-your-big-brother speech'! Alex already did. I don't need it from you too."

"But we do, V. I mean, we're your older siblings-"

"Jason isn't." I interrupted.

Jason looked at me. But I ignored it.

"Not the point. I'm not gonna say since we're older then you, we're better then you or anything but, we just want to help."

"If you wanted to help, you'd stay out of my business!" I yelled at the two running back upstairs. I slammed the basement door and ran towards the back door. I stopped short. I can't go

running to Zac for everything though. Plus, even though I love that beach, I can't go there everyday. I guess I could call Ashley…

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Ashley's number.

**Vanessa/**_Ashley_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey, Ash! It's Vanessa."**

"_Hey, Nessa! What's up?"_

"**I need someone to talk to."**

"_You know I'm here for you girl. What is it?"_

"**Well…first of all….I got a boyfriend…."**

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up, you got a boyfriend? What's his name? What does he look like? Where'd you guys meet? How'd you guys meet? Tell me everything!" _

"**Slow down, Ash. Hold on, let me go somewhere private." **I walked outside and down the beach where I knew no one could find me.

"**Ok, I'm back. His name is Zac. If you really want to see him you'll have to meet him. We met at the beach one day while I was reading and at first, I got kinda annoyed by him. But**

** can I tell you a secret you have to swear not to tell another living soul?"**

"_You know you can trust me, Ness. What is it? I promise I won't tell."_

"**I almost got kidnapped the other day and…Zac saved me." **

"_Aww! He's like your hero! That's so sweet! And you WHAT?"_

"**I almost got kidnapped…?"**

"_Vanessa! Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Did you tell your mom?" _

"**No, Ashley I didn't. And yes, I'm fine."**

"_Why not, V?" _

"**My mom would go nuts! She wouldn't let me leave the house alone! I'd never get to see Zac!" **

"_You shouldn't risk getting kidnapped again."_

"**I'm not. Zac's always with me."**

"_Is he with you right now?"_

"**No…"**

"_Vanessa! Wake up! Who knows if that guy is just waiting for you somewhere. You have to tell your mom!" _

"**Ashley…"**

"_No, Vanessa. When are you going to tell your mom?" _

"**I don't know…after she meets Zac maybe?" **

"_She hasn't met Zac yet?" _

"**No…no one has. But Ally followed me to the beach once and saw him. They all think he's done something to me." **

"_What do you mean?" _

And I told Ashley the whole story. From when I met Zac, to the kidnapping, to where Ally, Izzy, and Alex got involved.

"_They're only trying to help."_

I groaned. **"Ashley, you're supposed to be on my side here!" **

"_But, they are. I get that you want to keep your life private though. I'd do the same but I don't have many brothers and sisters."_

Before I could say anything else, two strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"What are you doing here alone?" He whispered in my ear.

I held back a giggle. "Uhh…Ashley, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow or something."

"_Ok, Ness. Call me tomorrow." _

And we hung up.

"You still didn't answer my question." Zac said.

"I wanted to talk to Ashley and she asked about you and I knew Ally or Izzy was going to try to listen so I came down here."

"Something could've happened."

"Ah, yes, but nothing did happen."

"You're lucky I saw you walk down here."

"Do you follow me?" I asked smiling.

"No…but like I said, I'm here a lot."

I shook my head. "Nothing happened. I don't think anything ever will."

"You don't know that. Something could've happened and I couldn't live without you."

I smiled at Zac. "I honestly couldn't live without you either not right now anyway." I said turning around to face him.

He kissed my forehead. "Just be more careful next time, ok?"

I smiled and nodded. "Well, I better get back. Believe it or not, people will notice I'm gone."

"Alright. We still on for tomorrow morning?"

"Absolutely." I said smiling as we walked our separate ways.

I kept smiling as I walked up the hill and back into the house.

I was only in the house for a few minutes when the front door bell rang.

I sighed and walked to the door.

When I opened it I couldn't believe my eyes. My smiled dropped completely.

"Hey, Vanessa…"

**A/N-Who's at the door? Is it the kidnappers? Check back! Leave a review on who you think it is!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	10. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N-Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting in awhile. I hope you all got my messages….anyway, I'm back on and I'm here to post again so get ready for the regular schedule! **

_I was only in the house for a few minutes when the front door bell rang._

_I sighed and walked to the door._

_When I opened it I couldn't believe my eyes. My smiled dropped completely._

_"Hey, Vanessa…"_

"D-D-Dad?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, Vanny." He said somewhat smiling.

He had a few bags in his hands and his clothes were wrinkled. His hair was just like I had remembered it but it was kind of messed up.

"No, don't call me that." I said stepping backwards a bit.

"Why not? I used to call you that all the time."

"I don't know you. You're not my father. You're the monster that left my mom."

"Vanny, I left because that's what was best for the five of you."

"I said, don't call me that." I said more firmly.

"Is your mother home?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I'd like a second chance with the five of you. I'd like to move back in."

"You think you can just waltz in here and expect to be forgiven?"

"Vanessa, please-"

"No. No, no, no. It's not that easy. You left us 14 years ago and you just expect to be welcomed back like nothing happened?"

"Really? You're 14 already?"

"Yes. You would've known that if you hadn't left right after I was born!"

Alex must've heard me yell because he came running down the stairs.

"Vans, what is it?" He asked looking at me. "Dad?" He asked in disbelief looking at the man who stood in front of us.

"Hey, buddy."

Alex shook his head slowly. "Don't call me that. You lost that right."

"You're still my son-"

"No, I'm not. You're not my father. My father, never would've left my mother with 4 children to raise on her own." Alex raised his voice a bit.

"Alex, I just want a second chance with the 5 of you." He said as I slowly walked behind Alex and Jess came skipping towards us.

"Alex! Who's this?" Jess asked looking up at Alex with her innocent brown eyes.

"Who's this?" My not-so-much-father asked.

"Jess, come here." I said quietly opening my arms.

My little girl obeyed and walked over as I lifted her up placed her on my hip.

"Who is that!" My not-so-much-father-with-an-attitude yelled.

"Nessa, make the scary man go away!" Jess said burying her head in my shoulder.

"Leave, now." Alex said firmly.

"Fine. But I will be back." He said walking away.

Alex shut the door and made sure to lock all the locks.

"Who was that scary man, Nessa?" Jess asked lifting her head up.

"No one. Go on and play now. And don't tell Kay kay or Sara alright?"

She nodded and skipped back towards her room.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as soon as Jess disappeared.

"We have to tell mom."

"But she'll want to move."

"Maybe that's for the best."

"But we can't move! Where are we going to find a big enough house? Plus, my life is here, Alex. We can't move!" I yelled as Alex pulled me in for a hug.

"It's ok, Van. We'll find an easier way out of this." Alex said rubbing my back.

I pulled back. "Thanks. I know I just got home but, I need to go to the beach. Alright?"

He nodded.

"No following me, ok? I need to be alone."

"You're secret is safe with me." I smiled and walked towards the door and quickly texted Zac:

_To Zac_

_I'm finally telling you…._

_Going to the beach_

_Meet you there?_

_From Vanessa_

I walked down the hill and to our secret spot. I walked a little more farther off and saw rocks on the coast with a little water washing over them every time the tide came through. I walked

over and sat on the rocks, staring out at the horizon and waited for Zac.

After awhile I noticed that he hadn't come nor had he replied to my text.

Before I could do anything else a hand went over my mouth and a voice said, "Long time no see."

My eyes widened. Could it be? But why did the voice sound familiar? I just couldn't place who it belonged to. My thoughts were interrupted by the person tying a blindfold over my eyes while

still keeping a hand over my mouth. And then said, "Stay quiet for me, pretty girl."

I shivered at the nickname but did as I was told.

The person picked me up bridal style and I could hear them splashing through the water.

Were they planning on drowning me?

"Please…let me go." I said quietly.

**A/N-Uh oh….is it happening again? Who is the mystery kidnapper?**

**Sorry I haven't updated a lot today. I went to a family party and I didn't have the chance to upload. Either way, Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	11. Rescue

**A/N-Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in awhile and for the next few days, I won't be able to update all my stories but, I will update this one right now because I know some of you have been waiting for this story.**

_The person picked me up bridal style and I could hear them splashing through the water._

_Were they planning on drowning me?_

_"Please…let me go." I said quietly._

"Quiet." The person said.

Now, I knew the person was a guy. First of all, I'm going to admit this, he is way to strong to be a girl. Second, his voice is too deep.

I don't know if he was Zac or not but I hope that Zac would never do this to me. And, if it isn't Zac he better hurry.

"What do you want with me?"

"I said, stay quiet."

"But there's obviously no way I can escape so why don't you tell me?"

"Wait…" He mumbled.

"ZAC!" I screamed hoping he would hear me.

The guy's hand went over my mouth. "Shut up!" He yelled at me.

"VANESSA!" I heard some else scream back. I knew then and there that it was Zac.

"ZAC HELP ME!" I screamed just as the guy removed his hand.

He quickly put his hand back over my mouth.

This is wear my….how you say, 'Katie Skills' kick in.

I bit his hand. "Yow!" He yelled as his hand drew back.

I threw off the blindfold and started running for it.

"ZAC WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed.

He texted me:

_To Vanessa _

_Look behind you_

_From Zac_

What did he….? I turned around and he ran up to me and knocked me to the ground.

"How did you find me?" I asked kinda in shock.

"Long story…are you ok?" He asked looking down at me.

"Fine. I don't mean to sound rude but could you please get off me?"

He quickly got to his feet and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said brushing sand off myself.

"Vanessa, now I'm not kidding, you need to tell your mom." Zac said sternly as we started walking.

"Zac…."

"No, Vanessa this time I am dead serious. What if I'm not there one time? I would literally die if something happened to you."

"But they'll all follow me every time I go out!"

"Vanessa, I'm dead serious. You are going to tell your mom. Tonight."

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Its not that easy talking to her anymore. And when I finally decide _to _talk to her, I can't tell her I got kidnapped twice only to be saved by a guy I'm not gonna tell her about."

"Then tell her about me."

"Zac, it's not that easy. We haven't been talking lately."

"She's not going to ignore you, Ness. You're her daughter." Zac said stopping to look at me.

"Will you do it with me?" I asked softly.

"If that's what you want, then yes."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Anytime. Especially for you."

We walked on for what I think was an hour, until we finally reached my house.

I sighed and turned to Zac. "Maybe…I'll tell them later," I said turning away.

"Maybe…you'll tell them now." He said turning me back towards the door.

I sighed again as he took my hand.

"Ready?" He asked looking at me.

"No, but….if you're there with me, I don't care."

He nodded as I walked inside the backdoor pulling him behind me.

There in the kitchen was Ally, Izzy, Alex, and Jess in Alex's arms.

"Hey, guys." I said quietly.

They looked somewhat shocked. Jess looked more scared then shocked. But what I knew was that they were all staring at Zac.

"Vans," Alex whispered.

"Everyone, this is Zac. He is the 'he' I have been talking to, running away to, and spending all my time with." I said turning to look at Zac.

Zac looked sorta nervous so he smiled a bit and didn't say anything.

"Zac, these are my sisters, this is Ally, Izzy, and the youngest of our family, Jess. And this is the oldest of the Hudgens family and my big brother, Alex."

"Van," Alex whispered pulling me away from Zac. "Why did you bring him here? He's a complete stranger."

"Not to me," I said walking back to Zac. "Zac and I have been dating."

Ally and Izzy were probably more shocked that I hadn't told them.

Jess started squirming in Alex's arms and he put her down.

She ran over to me and I picked her up as she whispered in my ear, "That scary man is back."

My eyes widened and I almost forgot Zac was there.

I walked over to Alex. "Dad's back?" I whispered.

He nodded sadly.

I put Jess down and ran over to Zac and started crying. I couldn't help it. On instinct I'm sure, he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

Then I stopped crying long enough to say, "Ally, Izzy?"

They nodded as if saying, 'What?'

"Could you guys….leave me and Zac alone for a bit in our room? I need to talk to him and….the beach isn't somewhere I want to be right now."

They nodded and Ally came up to me and whispered, "We're here for you too, Ness. And if you want the truth, we're so excited for you!"

A small smile appeared on my face as I nodded and led Zac upstairs to my room. Once we got inside I closed the door and locked it.

"Zac…you've been asking about my dad and now, I'd like to come clean with you."

He nodded and we sat down on my bed.

"My dad….left my mom after I was born. So there were only four of us then. He still thinks there are. And, the reason I would know that is because….he stopped by yesterday. I hate him, I don't know if he hates me but, he really scares me. He's got the dad-abuser-look all over him. I guess, while I was gone….he came by again. Jessica is even afraid of him! And she barely even knows him!" I said as I began to cry again.

"Shhh….it's ok, it's ok." He said softly, rubbing my back again.

"I'm just afraid that my mom will fall for him again. What if….he abuses us? Or the little ones?" I sobbed into his chest.

"He won't do that. I haven't met your mom, but I doubt that she'll fall for him again. And if dare tries I and I'm pretty sure Alex, will beat him unconscious."

I giggled. "Thanks….you always seem to know what to say."

"It's a gift." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. But either way, thanks."

"By the way, Nessa," He said.

I turned to look at him.

"You don't have to tell them you got kidnapped. At least not today. You've got enough to deal with."

I smiled at him. "Thanks again. Now c'mon. Time to meet the family."

He smiled and grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs.

**A/N-Whew, that was a long chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I was on writer's block in the middle of the chapter and then I decided to re-write it all over again. Either way, you guys need to vote! Only one person as of tonight, voted on the poll and I can't update I'll Always Be There For You until 5 people vote! 4 more people or over, need to vote! **

**Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	12. Meeting the Family

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but, I'm going to try the best I can from now on so….here's the next chapter!**

I led Zac to the living room where all my family had gathered….except my mom.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Zac. Zac this is Alexander, Alison, Isadora, Matthew, Jason, Katie, Sara, and Jessica."

"Hey, guys." Zac said.

"Hi, Zac." Jess said smiling.

"Hi, Jess." Zac said smiling at the youngest of the family.

"Oooh! Nessa's got a prince charming!" Katie said.

Everyone laughed except for me. I just…blushed.

"Yeah, I guess I do…" I said still blushing.

Zac pulled me into his chest which I gladly obeyed and let him.

He wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my back again. "Thanks." I mumbled into his chest.

I could tell he was somewhat embarrassed too but he silently thanked Katie.

I turned my head to look at everyone.

Alex smiled as if he were proud. Jason and Matt could kinda care less but I knew they were happy because I was. Ally and Izzy were overjoyed and I knew that tonight, I was in for a total what we called: SPILL where we have to give every detail of whatever topic. Katie and Sara thought Zac was probably as they would say: 'super handsome'. Jess probably thought of Zac as a brother because she looked actually really fond of him just like I was.

"Ok, you guys can go." I said teasing them.

They all took the hint and left.

Jess hugged Zac and Zac was happy to hug back and Izzy and Ally smiled at me, excited to play SPILL tonight. I shook my head and smiled.

"And that's the family. Except for my mom, of course."

Zac smiled at me. "You're right, you're family _is _big."

I frowned. "You thought I was lying?" I said pretending to get mad.

"Well…I, sorta, I mean-"

"No, Zac, if you really thought I was lying about my own family then I don't think there will be an 'us'." I said. Wow, I'm really good at acting. Maybe I'll become an actress one day… **(A/N-Haha, too late!)**

"Vanessa please-"

"No, don't even try to save yourself. Go find a new girlfriend to not believe." I said running towards the kitchen.

"Vanessa!" Zac yelled running after me.

"I thought you were different!" I yelled at him. "Don't you trust me?"

"Vanessa, please I do believe you. What's gotten into you?" Zac asked confused.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that my boyfriend doesn't believe me!" I yelled turning away.

Before I could, he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Let me go!"

"No, not until you calm down."

"Zachary, let me go right now."

"Vanessa Anne, calm down right now." He said mocking me.

"Zac, can I just say one thing?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked down at me. "Gotcha!" I yelled running out of the kitchen and out towards the beach.

"Vanessa Anne get back here!" Zac yelled smiling and running after me.

"Gotta catch me first!" I screamed running towards our secret spot.

"No way!" Zac yelled grabbing me by the waist and twirling me around.

"Zac!" I screamed. "Put me down!"

We both laughed and he put me down.

"You're lucky I love you." I said as Zac spun me around so I was facing him.

"Oh, you know you love me." Zac said grinning.

"You love me right?" I asked Zac folding my arms across my chest.

"Of course. Why would you doubt that?"

"I don't. I just wanted to hear you say that."

"Oh, haha…funny." Zac mumbled smiling.

I giggled. "Now say it like you mean it."

"I love you, Vanessa." Zac said walking closer to me.

"And I love you, Zac." I said looking up at him.

He slowly leaned in as he looked into my eyes. I looked into his eyes as I slowly leaned in too. Just before we could kiss, I stopped.

"Zac, you were right. I shouldn't be left alone. I just wanna be with you." I whispered.

He smiled as we kissed.

And I couldn't help but smile too.

Wouldn't you?

**A/N-I hope you guys like the ending because I didn't love it but it's an ending and I wanted to update this story… so leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	13. Getting Closer to Jess

**A/N-Hey guys! I hope you like it! Again, sorry I haven't been updating! But we need to get down to business….how do you guys think I should end this story? I need some ideas! PM me or leave a review with your idea.**

A few days passed and my mom had come home. She came home the night Zac met my family, but she had yet to meet Zac but she was avoiding me.

"Mom," I said one day after dinner.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Have you been trying to avoid me?"

"No! Of course not Nessa. Why would you think that?"

"Because, you've barely talked to me this week."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I'm just busy."

"To busy for one of your own children?"

"Well, I…sweetie, you're father-"

"I know, is back. Mom, have you even thought about us? You're kids? Jess is afraid of him! He doesn't know Katie, Sara, or Jess! Alex had to protect me when he came otherwise I would've had a nervous breakdown. And don't you dare say we're moving again, because I finally like it here. We're not moving again just because dad found us. Of course I hate the man but still! We can't hide from him forever!"

"Vanessa, I am trying my hardest for all of you. It's not easy managing 9 kids if you haven't already noticed."

"Its never been a problem before. Izzy, Ally, and I always help.

Sometimes I even catch Alex in here helping with dinner. You've got enough help mom!"

"Vanessa, I'm really sorry I'm disappointing you-"

"No, mom. You haven't disappointed me. You've been avoiding me. I don't know why, but you have."

"I have not been avoiding you! How could I?" 

"I don't know Mom. You tell me. I need you right now. Times are tough, I understand. But….I don't see you around the house anymore! Ever!"

"Nessa, I'm sorry. I really am but what do you want me to do?"

"Actually talk to me? And smile at me like you mean it? Is there something I did?"

"No, Vanessa please. I need to make dinner. This discussion is over."

I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to Alex's room. "Hey." She said leaning on the door frame.

"Hey, Van." Alex said from his desk.

"I need to talk to you." I said walking closer towards Alex.

"What's up Vans?" Alex asked getting up and pulling me to his bed and sitting us both down.

"Does everyone around her know something I don't?"

Alex looked down, then away, and back at me.

"Alex?"

"Vanny," Alex said pulling me onto his lap. "Mom…has something she only told me. But I don't know if I can share it with you yet."

_"_Alex! Please!" I whined.

"I'll tell you as soon as Mom gives me the ok. Alright Vanny?" Alex said softly.

"Fine…." I sighed getting off his lap and walking out of his room.

I walked down to the 'Nursery' as everyone still called it even though we don't have any babies in the house anymore.

I looked in the room and smiled at what I saw.

Jess, Katie, and Sara were all playing together, happily. With no care in the world.

"NESSA!" They all screamed when they saw me.

I smiled and laughed as Katie and Sara raced over to me.

"Nessa, did you talk to Zac today?" Sara asked.

I blushed but shook my head. "Not yet."

I had to smile at Sara though. Her long, dark, wavy, hair was pulled back into a high ponytail so that everyone could see her 'green' shirt (made out of recycled cloth of course. She made my mom buy it.) that said, 'I'm a GREEN girl!' in white letters. She was insistent. You had to give her that.

Katie's hair was basically a replica of Sara's only it was straightened (work of Ally) but Katie was dressed in pink…..surprisingly.

Just then had I noticed that Jess was still off in the corner.

They all had their 'role models' in the family and I was Jess's apparently plus her and I were closest since we were the youngest of the girl groups.

"Go find Izzy and Ally guys." I told Katie and Sara. They nodded eagerly and ran off.

I slowly walked over to Jess. "Hey, where's your pink?" I asked softly, sitting down next to her.

"I don't like pink anymore. Kay kay does." Jess said quietly.

"Then what's your favorite color Jessie?" This was my special nickname for her. No one else in the family called her that.

"Nessie, does Mommy love me?" Jess asked quietly.

This was her special nickname for me too.

"Of course! Oh, Jessie….why would you think that?" I asked pulling her in for a hug.

"I've been feeling left out lately, Nessie. Mommy isn't ever home anymore." Jess said.

I could tell she was starting to cry. "It's ok…Jessie…it's ok." I whispered rubbing her back.

This kinda felt like how I was feeling when I yelled at Mom earlier.

She sniffed. "Sorry, Nessie. I didn't mean to make you sit here with me."

"It's fine, Jessie really. C'mon, let's go find the girls. I think we both need a girls night." I said picking her up and walking towards my room.

God, Jess and I are more alike then I thought!

**A/N-So did you guys like it? Like I said before, I sadly need to end this story soon but I'm asking you guys, got any ideas how? Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~ **


	14. Telling the Family

**A/N-Hey guys! **

**I'm glad you guys are liking the story!**

The next day at the beach, I spent the entire day with Zac. My mom met him, and liked him, I guess, so that was good right?

As we were walking along the shore, we talked.

"So how are you?" Zac asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like…with the whole….family thing."

"Oh, yeah. Great." I said….I think that sounded kinda bitter. Maybe he didn't notice….

"You sure?" Of course he did.

"Well…I mean-I," I sighed. "My mom is hiding something from everyone except Alex, Jess thinks my mom doesn't love her anymore….and I'm only fourteen."

He nodded. "I get it."

"Have you told them yet?"

"No…."

"When are you going to?" Zac said stopping.

"I don't know….never?" It was worth a shot.

"You're going to tell them. Do you want me to go with you?" Ok, so he didn't take that.

"Zac, I'll be confined to the house!"

"Your mom knows me now. She'll let me come over. I think."

"But Zac-"

"No, I think you should tell them tonight."

"Zac-"

"Vanessa, really. You need to tell them. Or at least your mom. She's talking to you. She can't ignore you. Even if things still aren't the best, there shouldn't be any secrets anymore."

I sighed. "I know, Zac. I don't want there to be. But she's keeping secrets too and I-"

"You're telling them tonight. And that's final. I'll be right there with you until you want me to leave."

I nodded as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You ready to head back?"

"No?"

I could tell he smiled a bit and looked at me. "C'mon. I'll be right there with you, I promise."

I nodded and he led me back to the house.

Later on at dinner...

After Katie, Jess, and Sara reluctantly left the dinner table, it was time I told my family what's been going on.

"Uh, Mom? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, sweetie." My mom said smiling at me.

Too bad the smile won't last for long.

Zac reached under the table and held my hand tightly.

"Well, I think I should tell you this now….I was…almost kidnapped….a few days ago."

She stopped and the smile dropped.

Alex, Ally, and Izzy dropped their forks. Jason and Matt stopped just like mom.

"Pardon?" My mom asked as she blinked as though she thought she was dreaming.

"I was kidnapped a few days ago. That's how I met Zac. He saved me." I mumbled.

"You were kidnapped?" My mom asked in disbelief.

"Almost. Zac saved me." I said squeezing Zac's hand under the table. I could tell tears were gathering in my mom's eyes.

"Thank you, Zac. For saving my baby." My mom said as tears fell down her face. "I now know why she trusts you so much."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before….I was afraid. Zac kept telling me how I should but…I always argued with him not to." I mumbled.

"You were almost kidnapped and you didn't tell me?" Alex yelled.

"Alex, honey-" My mom started.

"No, no, mom, that letter was right! She was almost kidnapped! How can you take this so lightly?" Alex yelled his voice getting louder.

"Alex, do you think it's easy for her to just come out and say it?" Izzy said, joining the conversation.

Wait, a second what letter? "What letter?" I spoke up.

"Mom got a letter the other day. It said that you were almost kidnapped three times and the person would have gotten away with it, if…Zac hadn't saved you." Alex said.

"What? You didn't tell me? Who's it from?" I yelled.

"It wasn't signed. It was from the person who kidnapped you, I suppose." My mom said.

"Mom how can you be so calm?" Alex yelled.

I couldn't hold it any longer. I got up and walked over to Alex. "Why do you care so much? I'm not a baby!" I yelled at him.

Zac got up and walked up behind me, but I didn't pay any attention to him.

"Vanessa, you'll always be the baby to me." Alex said his voice lowering a bit.

"I'm not a baby! I'm fourteen!" I yelled at him.

Zac wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Calm down, Nessa." He whispered.

"I can't calm down because he'd treating me like a baby!" I yelled still looking at Alex.

"Vanessa…Katie, Jess, and Sara will hear you." Zac whispered in my ear.

I sighed.

"C'mon." Zac whispered again.

"We're….going to be in the basement. So please, Jason…and Matt? Stay out." I said looking at everyone.

My mom, Jason, and Matt nodded as Zac and I walked out with Zac's arm still around me.

With Zac and Vanessa in the basement...

"You ok?" Zac asked me after we got downstairs.

"I…I don't know. Alex was the only who didn't seem to take it very well."

"Yeah, neither did you, surprisingly."

A small smile appeared on my face. "Yeah…thanks for calming me down by the way."

"Anytime. You know you might've killed him if I hadn't stopped you." Zac teased.

I laughed. "You're probably right. So thanks."

I got up and between his legs.

He smiled at me. "Comfortable?"

"Very." I smiled.

He looked at me and said, "You have very pretty eyes."

"Thank you. And I love your eyes too."

We looked into each other's eyes.

Everything happened in slow motion from there.

We stopped talking, there was no more noise, I forgot about the fight with Alex, and forgot about me almost being kidnapped.

We both slowly leaned in and we kissed.

He reached up and put his hand on my cheek.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair.

And it was like no one else in the world mattered.

**A/N-I hope you guys are happy with the story…I'm sorry about the kiss, I just didn't exactly no how to write it….**

**Anyway, Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	15. Taking Care of Business

**A/N-Again you guys, so sorry for not updating much yet. I just haven't had the time. Now, that's summers here I want to focus this summer on finishing off my stories. I have a few new stories to publish soon too. Hope you like the chapter!**

Zac and I were currently sitting on the couch. Just talking.

After the kiss, we sort of just…ignored it.

Not that it wasn't a big deal, I just _had_ to tell Ally and Izzy even if I wanted to keep some of it private.

We hadn't even had our SPILL game where I tell them everything about my relationship with Zac.

So in other words, I had a lot to tell them.

"How are you and your dad?" Zac asked softly.

I stayed quiet.

"Vanessa…come on…you can't keep this bottled up."

I sighed. "I haven't talked to Alex about it yet. I don't really know about his second visit."

Zac nodded. "How have you been in general?"

"I….guess ok. I still don't know what my mom and Alex are keeping from me. But it just seems different. Jess thinks my mom doesn't love her because she

hasn't been around that much. It's just stressful."

"Are you stressed right now?" He asked kissing my head.

"No….I'm never going to be stressed with you until we have a serious relationship problem."

"I hope we don't have that problem. I don't want you to be stressed around me. I hate seeing you that way."

"Wait... shhh..." I said pulling away from Zac.

I heard the little pitter-patter of tiny feet running down the stairs.

Then I heard, "No, you guys I told you the basement is off limits!"

I stood up and smiled to see Jess leading Katie and Sara down the stairs and running over to me.

They all were smiling followed by Ally who was probably in charge for the while.

"Hi, Nessa!" The girls said in unison.

"Sorry, V. They just got away from me." Ally apologized.

I smiled. "Its fine."

"Hey Zac," Ally said folding her arms over her chest.

"Hey Alison," Zac said grinning.

"Oh please, call me Ally. You're apart of the family now. But if you do anything to hurt my little sister, I _will hurt _you."

"Ally, leave Zac alone." I said from the other couch with Jess on my lap.

She smiled. "C'mon girls, it's time for bed."

Jess cuddled closer to me. "I want Nessa."

"I'll tuck you in Jessie." I said picked her up.

"What about…." Ally said gesturing to Zac.

"You don't mind right, Zac?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

So we went to the 'Nursery' and tucked the girls in.

"Night girls, goodnight Jessie." I said softly, smiling at them.

"Night, Vanny." Jess said.

We walked out into the hallway and Ally walked downstairs.

I yawned.

"You tired too?" Zac asked.

"No," I said as he grabbed my hands.

"I can tell you're lying. Now, go to bed, Van, ok?"

I sighed. "Zac…please,"

He leaned down to kiss me. When he pulled back he said, "I'll see you in the morning."

Before I knew it, he somehow magically got me into bed, and went home, and I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when I walked downstairs my mom was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom."

"Vanessa, would you mind….staying in the house for a few days?"

I sighed. I knew this was coming. "Can Zac still come over?"

"Of course," She smiled.

"Cool, we'll keep an eye on the little ones today." I smiled.

"Thank you sweetie."

Everyone started to pound down the stairs.

They all came into the kitchen in order in their pajamas of course:

Sara and Katie, Alex, Izzy and Ally, Matt and Jason, and Jess…all by herself.

"Hey, Alex." I smiled at my brother. I'll take care of Jess later.

"Alex, honey, Nessa is staying home today could you keep an eye on her?" My mom asked.

"I think Zac will take care of that, Mom." Alex replied.

"Yes, but just make sure you know where she's at please."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine."

"Ally, Izzy, you two are on table patrol. Make sure the little ones sit in their seats and please set the table." My mom directed Ally and Izzy.

"Alex and I will help serve, Mom." I volunteered.

Alex nodded.

"Matt and Jason, you two are on dish duty even though, I already regret saying that so, please, make me proud today." My mom teased.

Jason and Matt smiled at my mom.

"Will do," Matt answered.

"Sara, Jessica, and Kaitlyn! Sit down now!" Izzy yelled from the dining room.

I stood in the doorway. "Jessica Danielle Hudgens sit down!"

Jess ran straight to her seat.

"Kaitlyn Grace, you better do the same!" Ally said.

"Saraphina Rose, sit down now!" Izzy said.

Saraphina isn't her real name, but we call her that when she's in trouble or sometimes even at parties just for fun.

After we all actually sat down, the questions began.

"So, Mom, do you like Zac?"

"How could I not like him? He saved one of my children."

"Besides that fact,"

"He seems very nice. He's polite…very kind, and gentle. Especially with you."

I blushed. "I'm glad you like him. Does everyone else like him?"

"We do!" Katie and Sara yelled.

"He's cute." Ally shrugged.

"I'm with mom." Izzy smiled at me.

"Well, he seems nice. But if he hurts you in anyway, he's never talking to you again." Alex said.

I shook my head. "Don't worry, he won't."

"When we play him in some video games, we'll get back to you." Matt said with Jason nodding beside him.

"What about you, Jess? Do you like Zac?" I asked looking at my little sister.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Uh, Matthew, Jason? Dishes. Now." My mom said getting up.

"C'mon, Jess." I said getting up from the table.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me. I promise, I won't kidnap you."

She slid off her chair and grabbed my hand.

I led her into the living room and sat down and pulled her onto my lap. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're very quiet this morning. And you came in last…and alone. Something's up."

"Katie was being mean to me."

"What happened, Jessie?" I asked softly.

"Well…."

_Flashback_

_Jess woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around. _

_Katie and Sara were playing with one of her toys. _

_Jess got out of bed and walked over to Katie and Sara. _

"_Katie, that's my toy." _

"_So?" Katie said putting her hands on her hips. _

"_Sorry, Jess. Here," Sara said handing her the toy. _

"_No!" Katie yelled pulling it away from Jess. "She's just being a crybaby." _

"_I am not." Jess said. _

"_Katie, quit it." Sara said. _

"_Why? She's just gonna run off and tell Mommy anyway. Or maybe even Nessa." _

"_Katie, quit being so mean!" Sara yelled._

_Jess ran out of the 'Nursery'. But instead of going to her Mom or Vanessa, she ran straight into the bathroom and slammed the door._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, Jess, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because then Katie would think I'm a crybaby."

"No, Jessie, you're not. You're supposed to tell an adult when someone is being mean to you. It's not tattling, it's getting help."

"Oh…."

"Let's go tell Mommy ok? She'll take care of Katie. But I want you to know, you can tell me anything at anytime, ok?"

She nodded and we went to find my mom.

* * *

After taking care of Jess's problem, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Hey Vans, _

_Meet me in our secret spot the beach_

_We need 2 talk_

_Zac_

I frowned. Is that good or bad? But either way, I couldn't go like I promised my mom. So I replied:

_Sorry Zac_

_Wat I didnt want to happen did _

_And I cant go anywhere_

_Vanessa _

He quickly replied:

_Do u think I'd be able 2 come over?_

I said:

_Sure but wat do we need 2 talk about?_

He said:

_U'll see_

I sighed and sat down on the living room couch.

What could he mean?

Is he breaking up with me?

Did I do something wrong?

I put a blanket over me and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I felt someone wrap one arm around my shoulders, and another arm go under my knees.

The person picked me up, with my head on their shoulder, and take me to...I...actually don't know where. I didn't even know who the person was. For all I

know it could be my kidnapper.

I was half awake and half asleep at the moment though too, but I didn't open my eyes.

The person walked up the stairs and I could imagine the person walk down the hall and into my room. They gently shut the door and sat on the bed, with me

in their lap.

I still had no idea who this person was until, _he _kissed my head.

**A/N-Yes, it ends here for now. Who do you guys think it is? **

**I think you all already know. And I know it's probably one of my longer chapters, but that's ok isn't? Leave a review on who you think it is, and the best part: Tell me what you think of the chapter!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	16. Alex and Dad Get Physical

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN HSM!**

**I wish I did….**

**Anyway, hope you guys like the new chapter!**

**Before I start I just want to let you guys know there's some minor T rated things in here. So I guess you could say, read at your own risk****.**

I looked up at Zac. "You really must live to scare me."

He smiled. "No, Alex let me in. He told me you were in the living room, but he didn't know you were sleeping."

"Well, I'm glad your not a kidnapper."

"I'd never kidnap you…ok, maybe I would. But never to hurt you."

"What was it we needed to talk about?"

"Well, Vanessa-"

The door opened. "Vans, Alex wants to talk to you." Izzy said.

"Right now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry to interrupt but…you know."

I sighed. "I'll be right back Zac, I promise. Just stay in here."

He nodded as I walked out of the room.

"What does Alex want? Zac had to tell me something." I asked Izzy after I shut the door.

"It's important. He said that he wanted to be the one to tell you." Izzy said, as we walked into the kitchen.

I looked around. Alex, Ally, Izzy, Matt, and even Jason were there.

"Does everyone here know something I don't?"

Alex sighed. "Vanessa…dad came back."

"I know that."

"And he asked for a second chance with us."

"Well, what did mom say?"

"She doesn't know…we haven't told her yet."

"What? Alex we have to tell mom, she has to know-"

"Vanessa, we're going to tell her. Don't worry, but um…the thing is, we're probably going to have to move again," Alex started.

"And we know its probably going to be hardest on you, because," Izzy continued.

"You're probably going to have to break up with Zac." Ally finished.

"No, I won't. Why would I have to do that?"

"We're moving again. You said so yourself, long distance relationships, don't work out." Matt said.

"We can make it work. I love Zac. And he loves me…we're not going to break up because of this. I am not going to let that…man ruin my life. Not anymore. And neither should you guys. We should fight to stay here. We just got here. I thought we weren't going to move at least until Sara, Jess, and Katie grew up."

Izzy nodded in agreement. "She's right, Alex. We did just move. And Sara, Jess, and Katie need a stable home to grow up in. Right Ally?" She nudged my sister.

"Yeah."

Alex sighed, but nodded. "I'll talk to Mom."

"No, we'll all talk to Mom. This concerns all of us not just you, Alex." I said.

He nodded again.

"Now, if you excuse me," I said walking towards the stairs. "I have a boyfriend waiting for me."

Once I got into my bedroom, Zac was still in the same position on my bed, but he was reading something.

Wait a second, that's my journal from last year!

"Hey, not funny. How much did you read?" I asked snatching it away from him.

"Enough." He smiled.

"Haven't your parents ever taught you the word privacy?"

"Yeah, but I was bored, it was there, so I read it."

"Well, just so you know that was from when I was thirteen. It's got nothing to do with anything going on now."

"You had a pretty tough time, having to move."

"Yeah, this was the tenth move in my entire lifetime. It stinks."

Zac nodded.

"So what was it we had to talk about?"

"Well, Vanessa…I was thinking-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" I interrupted. I couldn't take not knowing any longer.

"No, no, gosh, no."

"Ok, good. Now go on."

"I was thinking, we haven't ever technically gone on our first date yet."

"Hm…yeah. You're right."

"So how about whenever you get out of this 'grounding' type of thing, I take you on our very first official date."

"I'd love that." I smiled.

"Good."

"Nessa, help!" I heard someone shout.

I looked at Zac, worried and then jumped off the bed and ran down the hall.

"Nessa! Alex and the mean man are fighting!" Jess yelled as we got down stairs.

Katie and Sara were standing away from Alex and my dad, who were rolling on the ground throwing punches at each other.

"Jess, Katie, Sara, go down into the basement." I said pointing to the door.

"But-"

"Now!"

"Guys! Guys, cut it out! Alex, please stop!" I screamed.

Zac ran over and pushed my dad off Alex.

Alex tried to go after my dad, but Zac held him back. "Dude, stop, you're scaring the girls."

Alex sighed and nodded. "Get out, now." He said fiercely to my dad.

My dad walked out and I shut the door behind him.

"Vanessa…" Alex started.

"No, don't talk to me, Alex. I thought we were trying to stay in this house, not get kicked out." I said walking towards the basement door.

"Vanessa, please-"

"Just leave me alone, ok?" I said walking down to the basement.

Zac followed me.

"Vans, what's going on?" Matt whispered to me.

I sighed. "Dad and Alex got into a fight. Everything's fine. Just don't tell mom ok?"

He nodded.

"Are you guys having fun?" I asked the girls who forced Jason into playing dress-up.

"Yeah, but Jason doesn't play it right." Katie said.

"He's a boy, Katie. They just don't get it."

"Hey, guys can play dress-up." Zac defended, coming up behind me.

"Then I'm not a guy, 'cause I can't play." Jason said, getting up.

"Nessie, is the mean man gone?" Jess asked.

"Yes, but you guys have to promise not to tell mommy."

"Why not?"

"Alex and I will, ok? I promise."

They all nodded and smiled.

"Ok, go back to playing dress-up."

Jason groaned.

I smiled. "Hey, Matt, where's Ally and Izzy?"

"I…don't know, I thought they were with you."

My smile dimmed. "They're not."

He shrugged. "Then I don't know where they are."

I grabbed Zac's hand and pulled him upstairs to the kitchen with me.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Ally and Izzy." I mumbled, picking up my cell phone.

Vanessa/**Ally/**Izzy

"**Hello?" **

"Where are you guys?"

"**Somewhere." **

"Yeah, well I need you to come home."

"**Why?"**

"Stuff happened. It's just best if you came home."

_"We can't. Sorry, V."_ Izzy joined the conversation.

"Where is it that's soo important?"

"**A secret."**

"Ugh. Ally stop it, please, I'm not in a good mood."

_"Go take a nap with your boyfriend, and we'll see you later. Bye!"_

And the line went dead.

I hung up too.

I sighed and looked at Zac. "Before you say anything, no I would like it if you stayed for dinner."

He nodded. "What did they say?"

"Their being bi-I mean, their being really rude and I'm not in a good mood already and they just ruined it."

"Hey, you're ok. Everything's going to be fine. I'm sure Alex didn't mean to get that physical with your dad."

"But Ally and Izzy just aren't helping right now."

"I know, Vanny, I'm sorry. Maybe their right though, maybe you should take a nap."

"Who are you, my mom? No way, I'm not tired, and I cannot leave Jason and Matt in charge of the girls."

"What about Alex?"

"Does he look like he's going to help?"

Zac shrugged.

I walked over to the basement door and opened it. "Girls! Lunch time!"

"Yay!" I heard them shout as the pounded up the stairs.

"Hi Zac." Jess greeted.

"Hey Jess," Zac replied.

"C'mon, let's go make some lunch." I said picking up Jess and walking into the kitchen.

"Vanessa! Could I talk to you for a second?" yelled Alex from upstairs.

"Ok, what do you guys want?" I asked the girls, completely ignoring Alex.

"Um…Van-"

"Vanessa! Please?" Alex called.

I sighed. "Just a sec!" I put Jess down but as I was leaving the room I heard her whimper.

I bent down to look her in the eye. "Aw, Jess, it's ok. I'm just going upstairs and Zac is right here. I promise he won't hurt you, the worst he'll do is make a bad joke."

"I'm offended." Zac joked.

I smiled but looked back at Jess. "See?"

"Ok. But don't be gone too long."

"I promise." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to Alex's room.

"Could you make it quick?"

"Van, I am really sorry for fighting with Dad. I know we're trying to stay here but he said something that really pushed me over the edge, and I just couldn't take it."

"What did he say?"

"He said some really bad things about Katie, Jess, and Sara. They were right there too. They don't need to hear that kind of stuff."

"I'm sorry for being rude to you. Its just that really shouldn't have happened, and the girls definitely didn't need to see that. Now Ally and Izzy are somewhere secret and won't come home so, I gotta make lunch for the girls."

He nodded. "If you need me, I'll gladly help."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

When I got downstairs, I saw Zac talking to Jess, who was wiping tears away. My first instinct was to run up there and hug her but I stopped and listened to what they were saying.

"Now, tell me what's wrong Jess?" Zac asked, softly.

"I'm afraid the mean man is going to come back and I'll never see Nessa again." She whimpered.

"I don't know if the mean man is going to come back, Jess. But I do know that you and Nessa are safe. No one will hurt you."

I walked into the kitchen. "Is everything ok?"

"Nessa!" Jess shouted running over to hug me.

I picked her up. "Everything's fine, Jess. I promise."

"Thank you." I whispered to Zac.

"Anytime."

* * *

**A/N-Sooo did you guys like it? Lots happened, huh? Well, I don't think you guys mind so Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	17. Keeping Secrets

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE!**

**Hey guys! **

**So…I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. School's starting soon and I gotta get myself ready and all that. Soooo….well, here it goes: I've been thinking about this for awhile and I decided, at least from this point that after I finish all my stories that are currently in progress, I will write **_**Bait Girl **_**but that will probably be my last story for awhile. With school starting, I can't sit on the computer all the time, so I decided to take a break. Don't worry though, I will definitely finish all my stories before I take a break. **

I knew Jess probably needed to take a nap, even being as old as she is, so I put the girls down for a nap. Which, they probably won't actually do, but it was worth a shot. After I did that, I walked back into the kitchen where Zac was waiting.

"Hey, you." He kissed me. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, because I have to take care of the girls all on my own for right now. Plus, Alex is like hogging my mom, Ally and Izzy are nowhere to be found and won't tell me where they are, and even if Matt and Jason did offer to help, I knew they couldn't."

"Well, you've got experience. The girls seem to be cooperating well. As for Alex, you need to confront him on that. Ally and Izzy, they're just being your sisters, Vanny. And well. . . .for Matt and Jason, your kinda right."

I laughed. "Well, I'm sorry if this isn't your ideal day to spend with me."

Zac shrugged. "Its fine, Vans. At least I'm spending it with you."

Before I could reply, the front door opened. "Kids! Is anyone home?"

"Mom's home." I smiled at Zac, as I pulled away from him and walked towards the door. "Hey mom,"

"Hi, sweetheart. Where is everybody?"

"Matt and Jason are downstairs, as usual, Alex is upstairs, Ally and Izzy won't tell me where they are, and Jess, Katie, and Sara are in the Nursery."

"Hm. Is everything alright with Jess? I think she might be getting sick." My mom asked, walking into the kitchen. "Oh, hi Zac." She said, noticing him.

"Hi Ms. Hudgens."

"I think Katie's being a little bossy to her. You know how girls are. She's sleeping now though, but I don't think Katie and Sara are. Unless Sara decided to. But I can probably bet that Katie's not."

"That's fine, and I'll talk to Ally and Izzy. Thank you sweetie. You have a good time with Zac."

"Thanks, Mom." I said, grabbing Zac's hand and pulling him upstairs.

As we were walking down the hallway towards my room, Alex's voice stopped me.

"I can't tell them yet, my mom doesn't want me to."

There was a pause.

"I want to tell them, but I can't. I don't think we're ready for it yet."

Pause….

Alex sighed. "A lot is going on around here."

Another pause….

"Well, your not even my dad who are you to tell me what to do?"

…..

"I can't tell them, I told you. When my mom finds the right time, she'll tell them."

I started to have a coughing fit.

Alex looked at me and sighed. "I gotta go," he said, quickly hanging up the phone. "Van, are you ok?" He asked, rushing out in the hallway.

I coughed a few more times. "Yeah, I don't know what happened."

Zac rubbed my back. "Are you sure?"

I coughed again. "Yeah, fine. Maybe I'm just catching a cold or something, I'll be fine."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, yeah, perfect. I'm fine, I promise."

"If it happens again-" They both started but I cut them off.

"I know, I know, 'Tell me and we're going to the doctor.'" I said imitating them.

Alex smiled but then got serious. "How much of that phone call did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you and mom are hiding something." I folded my arms across my chest.

"That's not true."

"Mmhm, sure. Then I just get to go talk to mom!" I said, about to run off.

I thought, at first, that it was Alex who grabbed my arm, but I soon realized it was Zac. "You have to trust your brother." He said.

"Zac, this is serious. He and my mom are hiding something from me, from Ally, Izzy, and everyone else!"

"Just let him explain, Vanessa."

I sighed and turned to face Alex. "You have five minutes, starting…now."

"Mom told me about something, something I don't even like, but if she wants to do it fine. And since Dad visited, it effects everything, but mom told me I cannot tell anyone just yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I think she wants to be the one to tell you."

I sighed. "Well-I…ugh, I-I won't tell Mom that I know that something's going on. I promise."

"Thank you, Van, I'm sure she'll tell you guys soon."

"I doubt it but fine."

Before Alex could reply, Sara ran up to us. "Nessa?"

"What is it Sara?"

"Jess is on fire."

"WHAT?" Alex and I screamed. We all ran to the Nursery.

Katie was sitting there next to the bed, feeling her forehead. "Yep. She's definitely on fire." She told Sara.

Alex felt Jess's forehead.

"Katie, she's not a fire, she's just running a fever. You shouldn't have told Sara that." I scolded her.

"Well, Jess is running a fever so bad, she's gonna die." Katie said.

Sara burst into tears. "Oh no, she's gonna die, she's gonna die."

"No, Sara she's not. Katie is just being a bad girl." Alex said.

"Either way, Alex, I don't think this is normal fever, I think she needs to go to the hospital." Zac said, giving Alex and worried glance.

Alex felt Jess's forehead again. "I think your right. We better go tell my mom." Alex said, picking up Jess.

She whined as they walked out of the room. "Nessa…"

"I'm right here, Jess. It's gonna be ok." I soothed.

"See, Sara! I told you she was gonna die! You're gonna die, Jess!" Katie yelled.

"Katie!" I said, gripping her wrist. "She is not going to die. I'm going to tell mommy about this and you will be in so much trouble." I held tightly onto her hand and picked up the crying Sara.

We ran downstairs and found my mom, cleaning the counter. "What's going on?"

"Mom, Jess is burning up and she needs to go to the hospital." Alex said.

"Well, let's go. "We'll take the van. Vanessa, you and Zac get Matt and Jason and take Sara, I'll go with Alex out to the car with Jess and when we're at the hospital, you call Ally and Izzy. Are we missing anyone?" My mom said, getting herself ready.

"The little trouble-maker." I said.

"Oh, what happened?" My mom asked as we sprinted for the van.

"Katie insists Jess is going to die."

"I'll deal with her later." Mom said, as we drove to the hospital.

I sighed. _What a day…_

**A/N-Sorry guys, I ended it a little short because I wanted a cliffhanger. Sooo, leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


	18. Family Scare

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE!**

**Hey guys!**

**Well, sorry again that I haven't updated in awhile. This story as well as the rest of mine, will be coming to a close soon too. So...well, I'll tell you all when I plan on updating the rest of my stories as I decide. Soo, enjoy this chapter!**

We sped into the hospital parking lot and I told my mom I'd take care of the little girls while her and Alex take care of Jess, even though I wanted more then ever to be with Jess right now. Zac and I walked into the hospital while my mom and Alex ran.

By the time we got into the waiting room, my mom and Alex had disappeared. I asked Zac to stay with Sara and _make sure_ that Katie didn't do anything. I pulled out my cell phone, and called Ally.

_Ally/_Vanessa

_"Hello?" _

"Alison Hudgens, I hope your happy. You abandoned me, Jess is sick and in the hospital, and I don't know how, but Katie got the idea that Jess is going to die."

_"I-I...V, I'm so sorry. We-we didn't know." _

"Get your butts down here, _now_."

_"We will, I promise V. I promise. We'll be there as soon as possible." _

"Yeah, thanks." And I hung up. Was that too harsh? I mean, seriously, they were starting to get on my nerves. I walked back over to Zac and sat down.

"You sound stressed." He said.

I sighed, and put my head and my hands. "I am."

Zac slid Sara off his lap and pulled me onto it. "Being stressed isn't going to help Jess, Van."

"I know, I know. But it's hard not to be." I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Vanny, your only fourteen. This is not healthy."

"Oh, so now your the doctor?" I asked him, grinning.

"Yes, and Dr. Zac says that Vanessa needs to relax. Because stressing will only worry Jess."

I giggled. "Well, _Dr. Zac_, I'm going to be a bad patient and not follow doctors orders because I won't be able to relax anyway."

"Is that so?"

I nodded, smiling. "Mmmhmm."

"Vanessa?"

I looked away from Zac and at the doctor. "Yes?"

"Can you please come back, just for a minute?"

I looked at Zac.

He nodded.

"Um...sure."

I followed the doctor through the double doors and down the hallway. "Your mother says that you've gone through a lot."

"Uh...yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Like what?"

"I wouldn't feel comfortable in saying."

"That's fine, here's your sister's room." He said, opening the door.

I walked in, and saw Jess sitting upright in bed, half-asleep and half-awake. "Jess!" I ran over to her. "You're ok. I mean, I knew you were going to be ok, but I just hoped that you really would be ok, and that nothing would happen and-"

"Vanessa, sweetie, your babbling again." My mom said.

"Right. Oh, Jess, how are you feeling?" I said, hugging my little sister tightly.

She coughed. "Good, Nessa. I really want to go home though."

I laughed. Who did that sound like? "I know you do, and I'm sure Mommy will get you out as soon as she can."

"Yeah, I hope so. Where's Matt? And Jason, and Sara, and Katie, and Ally, and Izzy?"

I smiled. "They'll be here soon."

"What about Zac?"

"Him too."

"Good, I want to see them." Jess smiled.

The door opened and Katie poked her head in. The door opened wider and Matt was behind her. He held her shoulders and walked with her up to the bed. "Katie, what do you have to say to Jess?"

"I'm sorry I told you, you were gonna die. I shouldn't have said that." Katie said.

"It's ok, Katie. I forgive you. As long as you promise to never do it again."

Katie smiled. "I promise." She climbed up on the bed, and gave Jess a hug.

"Aw, how sweet."

We all looked to the door. Ally and Izzy were standing there, smiling. Sara ran out from behind them. "Jess! You're ok!" She yelled, running up to Jess's bed.

We all laughed.

Sara, with the help of Matt, climbed up on the bed too, and hugged Jess.

"We brought company..." Ally said, smiling and stepping aside.

Zac appeared in the doorway.

"Zac!" Jess yelled.

Everyone laughed again, including Zac. "Hey, Jess. Feeling better?"

"Much better."

"Good."

I walked over to Zac and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

"Anytime." He whispered back.

I turned around and he wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Are you ok, Jess?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, Mommy. I'm ok. When can I leave?" Jess asked.

"I'm going to go check. I'll be right back, baby." My mom said, and walked out of the room.

With Jess, Katie and Sara talking I went up to Ally and Izzy. "Ahem!"

"Oh, right. Um, we're sorry Vans. We-just...didn't want to ruin the surprise." Ally said.

"What surprise?"

"You'll just have to see..." Ally said, pulling Izzy, and walking away.

I sighed and rolled my eyes just as Zac came over. "What?"

"Nothing, my sisters are dorks, but that's okay. I'm used to it." I shrugged.

He shook his head. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

I smiled brightly. "I am."


	19. Everything Is Over

**A/N-Hey guys!**

**Sorry for updating slowly, I planned for this chapter to be published a few days ago, but I got sick and things got in the way...**

**But, this is the LAST chapter for 'Welcome to My Life'. Thank you to everyone who stood by this seriously deprived story and all of you who kept reviewing.**

**Thank you all for understanding!**

* * *

It's been a while since Zac walked into my life, which had taken a turn for...well, the kind of the worst.

After Jess's health scare, the doctors said she was fine, she just caught a bug and she was realeased the next day.

Alex and Mom had confessed what they'd been hiding from us all.

Mom had recently started dating again.

Even though I never liked my father because he walked out on our family in such a needy time, it still looked odd seeing Mom with another man. I knew that the little girls didn't see much of a change. It was just the fact that there was a new, regular male figure in the house. I could tell Ally and Izzy felt the same way I did. We were all happy that she was happier to finally get over our so called 'dad'.

His name was Derrick and I guessed he was around Mom's age or a little older because he never actually said his age. He had our family's signature brown hair and brown eyes. He was really nice, and he practically lived to take care of everyone, especially the little girls. We all really liked him.

Alex still held the role of the older brother, even to Mom, because he basically grilled poor Derrick when he came for his first dinner with us.

Ally, Izzy, and I were on our normal basis again, which made things a lot easier.

Zac still hung around the house as if he lived there, and Mom treated him like one of her own kids. He was still over-protective of me, and Mom was thankful he continued, even _after _my "grounding" was over.

Alex and Ally were going in their junior year of high school, and Ally was soo loving all the new attention boys were giving her.

Matt and Izzy were going to be sophmores in high school and they both were on the soccer team, which Izzy suddenly got an interest in but once Derrick found out, he was all for practicing in the backyard with her.

Zac and I are going to freshmen and still going strong. Everyone knew us as the "cute couple". Zac became basically the most popular when he joined the basketball team _and _was up for captain. (All the guys saw him at tryouts and word spread even though the school year hasn't started yet.) It gave me automatic popularity which I enjoyed, but definitely didn't abuse.

Jason was going to be a proud eighth grader who was going to finally leave behind what he called "little kid stuff". He was still interested in video games of course, still hung out with Matt and they were still basically best friends.

Katie, Jess, and Sara were doing pretty well too.

Katie who threw away the bratty stage, will be a fifth grader soon, which makes Mom smile because Katie really matured.

Sara who was going to be a fourth grader, now DEMANDED that all of her clothes and school supplies be recycled and she was working on getting her class to be "aware." Lots for a little fourth grader, huh?

Jess, baby Jess, was going to be third grader and (thank goodness) grew out of her pink, girly stage and started becoming more tomboy like me.

* * *

"Alex, Ally, Matt, Izzy, Van, Jason! Dinner's ready!"

We all pounded down the stairs and into our recently much used dining room to see Mom, Derrick and the little girls sitting at the table already.

"Ally, could you please set the plates out?" Mom asked, looking at my older sister.

"Sure thing, Mom."

"Is Zac coming, sweetie?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, he should be here soon."

"Hey Nessa, come help with the silverware," Ally said, from the kitchen.

"Kay! C'mon Izzy, come help," I replied, walking into the kitchen.

"Jason, get the napkins out," Mom said.

He came into the kitchen to grab the napkins.

"Matt! Make sure the little girls get washed up," I said, walking back into the dining room.

He nodded and waited for the little girls to get up and follow him to the bathroom.

"Hey Alex, could you help me set out the food?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, sure Mom."

After we all did our jobs, we finally sat down, after Zac came to eat.

Our table suddenly felt complete.

Mom had finally gotten over Dad, and he hadn't contacted us in awhile but we didn't think he was gone for good.

I had one of the best boyfriends in the world.

There weren't anymore secrets or "surprises" and everyone was nice to each other.

Oh, and did I mention my kidnappers were finally caught and arrested? I didn't need to do anything but prove that they did try to kidnap me too. It turns out, they'd been kidnapping girls for 3 whole months before anyone realized what happened.

After dinner, Zac and I took a walk on the beach.

"So," He said, as he took my hand.

I looked at him.

"Do you like Derrick?"

"Yeah, he's nice."

"Are you okay with your mom dating?"

"Of course I am. I mean, it'll always look really weird, but I mean, I'm glad she's happy. My dad will always be my dad, but I'm happy that she's finally over him."

Zac nodded. "That's good. So is everything okay now?"

"Yep, it is. I've got you, my brothers and sisters, my mom...everyone."

"Good."

"Well, I guess there's only one thing left to say, welcome to my life."

* * *

**A/N-Kinda bad ending, but it is what it is. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and especially understanding. You are the BEST readers out there! **

**Leave a review! **

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


End file.
